


Q.E.D.

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot, huumoria, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Pois kaikki maiset kahleet, ei noitaa ollut tarkoitettu elämään betonilähiössä ja työskentelemään byrokraattisen ministeriön hyväksi.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 21. Ystävät
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Q.E.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2012 Lyrics Wheel X -haasteeseen. Lyriikoiksi sain: Pocahontas - Tuulen värit. "Kiitos" lyriikoista Finin Epikille. Jestas. Niiden kuuntelemisen jälkeen päässä alkoivat pyöriä kaiken maailman Hagridit ja kentaurit, jopa Matoisa-Lankku/Pansy käväisi hetkisen pöydällä. Hermioneen kuitenkin päädyin koska, kuten mtm sanoi: "Keitä sellasia Pottereissa on jotka höyrähtää asioihin". Eipä siihen voinut vastata muulla hahmolla. Toivottavasti tää ei nyt aivan lyriikoiden vierestä mennyt :E
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

— Nyt se on tullut lopullisesti hulluksi!  
— Kuka?  
— No, Hermione.

Ron lysähti pöydän ääreen ja kutsui itselleen kaapista kupin. Hän kaatoi siihen runsaasti kahvia, joka näytti tietyssä valossa akseliöljyltä. Harry ei pitänyt enää teestä eikä sen lehdistä.

— Se möi talonsa, sen jonka ne ostivat Viktorin kanssa viime vuonna, ja muutti Shefflingin metsään.  
— Anteeksi minne?!  
— Shefflingin metsään. Se sanoi että siitä tuli nudisti.

Harryn kahvikuppi jäi puolitiehen, kun hän tuijotti Ronia ymmyrkäisin silmin. Erottuaan Viktorista Hermione oli kokeillut niin kabbalaa, zumbaa kuin laser tagiakin, mutta ei ollut tyytynyt mihinkään. Itsensä etsiminen ei ollut näköjään loppunut vieläkään.

— Nudisti?  
— No, joksikin naturalistiksi se itseään sanoi. Ei sillä ainakaan mitään vaatteita ollut.  
— Tarkkaankinko tutkit?  
— Hei, onhan nuo nähty ennenkin! Eivätpä ne lärpäkkeet jaksa enää kiinnostaa.

Harry virnisti ja nakkasi suklaanapin Ronin suuhun.

— Hyvä poika.  
— Tuki suusi tai minä tukin.  
— Lupaat vain.  
  
  


* * *

Perhonen lepatteli laitamyötäisessä tuulen aavistuksessa Hermionen ohitse, kun hän maleksi puiden katveessa onnellinen hymy huulillaan. Ilma oli lenseä, aurinko lämmitti kumpupilvien takaa ja vaatteiden pois heittäminen oli tuntunut järkevimmältä päätökseltä pitkään aikaan. _Luonnollisimmalta._ Pois kaikki maiset kahleet, ei noitaa ollut tarkoitettu elämään betonilähiössä ja työskentelemään byrokraattisen ministeriön hyväksi. Ei, noidan oli tarkoitus elää oman luontonsa mukaisesti, luonnossa, luonnolle.

Pusikossa ryskyi, ja Hermione pujahti vaistomaisesti puun taakse piiloon ennen kuin muisti jälleen, ettei hänellä ollut mitään peiteltävää.

— Tervetuloa takaisin, Ron!  
— Ei ollut minun ajatukseni.  
— Ron, anna jo olla, Harry suhahti suupielestään.  
— Heippa, Harry! Kiva että tulit käymään.  
— Hermione, oletko menettänyt järkesi?

Hermionen kasvoilla oleva seesteinen hymy ei edes notkahtanut, vaikka Harry saarnasi hänelle ummet ja lammet vastuusta, vakituisesta asuinpaikasta, _vaatteista_.

— Kyllä, kyllä. Saisiko olla marjoja?

Kun Ron ja Harry kaikkoontuivat pois otsat huolestuneissa kurtuissa, Hermione istahti pehmeälle nurmelle ja täytti kouransa vadelmilla. Yhdessä niistä oli pieni, vihreä mato, ja sen Hermione laski maahan pensaan juurelle. Heille molemmille riittäisi.  
  
  


* * *

Kolme päivää myöhemmin Harry törmäsi Hermioneen jonottaessaan hormiasemalle.

— Tulit takaisin?  
— Pää kiinni.  
— Mitä tapahtui?  
— No, _teoriassa_ naturalismi on ideaalinen suuntaus, antaa mielenrauhaa enemmän kuin kokoushuoneellinen joogeja.  
— Mutta?

Hermione rapsutti ihottumaa kaulassaan ja hieraisi kämmenellään kannikkaansakin.

— Sanotaan näin, että juuret ovat kovia sammaleenkin läpi eikä voida olettaa, että kaupungissa syntynyt, kasvanut ja kokemuksensa kerännyt erottaisi mehiläispesän ampiaispesästä.  
— Ei löytynyt hunajaa?  
— Ei löytynyt ei.

Kotiin päästyään Hermione laski itselleen kylvyn. Metsä oli kaunis postikortista katsottuna, ehkä pikaisesti piknikilläkin koettuna, mutta ei hänestä ollut siellä asumaan. Keittiön pöydällä lojui täytetty valtakirja Irvetaan — onneksi maailman saattoi pelastaa WWF:n jäsenmaksullakin.


End file.
